1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a light emission device in which the light emission device has a cooling structure to protect the light emission device from heat and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are experiencing increasingly widespread use as they replace displays based on cathode ray tube technology. The LCD utilizes the dielectric anisotropy properties of liquid crystals that change their twisting angle depending on the voltage applied thereto so as to vary the amount of light transmission for each pixel.
The LCD is a non-emissive display that displays images through use of an external light source. The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel assembly and a backlight unit for supplying light to the LCD. The LCD assembly receives light emitted from the backlight unit, and, by utilizing the operation of a liquid crystal layer, either transmits or blocks the light to thereby realize the display of predetermined images.